


To Give

by clowchan



Category: Chitty Chitty Bang Bang - All Media Types, Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Exploration, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowchan/pseuds/clowchan
Summary: It's Nevada's turn to give to CaractacusThat's all that needs to be said
Relationships: Caractacus Potts/Nevada Ramirez
Kudos: 17
Collections: Nevactacus





	To Give

Caractacus kept touching his own face very sensually as Nevada stroked him. His hands were surprisingly gentle. Usually Nevada was a little rough with him, but not tonight. Tonight was different. It was Nevada’s turn to give.

Nevada kept putting it off, but he was very reluctant about telling Caractacus why. And Caractacus didn’t want to push him. He knew if he did, Nevada would hide more into himself. Until today. As they kissed on the couch, Nevada asked if he could pleasure him. Caractacus stops for a second, he says with a small smile, “If you want to.”

“I do.” He plays with the zipper of Caractacus’ pants. “I want to taste you.”

A _“you mean it?”_ slips from Caractacus and he blushes. He hated how needy he sounded.

Nevada only nods. Unbuttoning his fly, he slips his right hand down his pants and caresses his member slowly.

“Right now I see?” Caractacus observes and gulps as he grew erect in Nevada’s hand. He shifts his weight to face him.

“Obviously,” Nevada looks into his eyes, “Really love how you’re reacting to this.” Before Caractacus could speak, Nevada places a finger on his lips. “Don’t you dare explain this shit scientifically, Crackpott.”

Caractacus blushes and bites his lip. It freaked him out how he could read his mind.

Nevada stops, and his gaze turns dark. “Stand up.”

“Ok?” Caractacus worried if his enthusiasm turned Nevada off. Especially since they’ve only been dating for a few months.

“Against the wall.” There was that level of command Caractacus was secretly waiting for. Relief set in. He carefully backs up until he feels the wall against his back. Standing awkwardly since he was now sporting a huge bulge.

“ _Bueno, mi Chiflado_.” Nevada gives him a small kiss before kneeling down and opening his fly. “One thing.”

“Yes?”

“You cannot touch me. _¿Entiendes?_ ”

Caractacus was confused but nods. Air hits his erect member, and he lets out a moan.

Nevada whistles. “I haven’t even touched you yet.” He watches Nevada admire his erection. “Does the thought of me sucking your cock make you want to cum?” He thumbs the tip which was slick with pre-come.

Caractacus places a hand on his chest and blushes. Many thoughts were rushing in his head. He hadn’t been touched this way in a while. Not since her. And now he could feel Nevada stroking him repeatedly. When he felt his tongue, he nearly lost control. He had to regain his composure and relax. He looks down to see Nevada looking up at him, smirking as he takes him fully into his mouth.

“Ne-Nevada.” His chest heaves, letting out another satisfied moan. “My God.” He tried as best as he could to not buck his hips. Yet Nevada made that difficult as he took in more of his length. It astounded him that Nevada could or would at all. Typically, it was he that was in this position and it nearly felt foreign. Yet he was enjoying this switch. Caractacus touched his face, neck, and chest. How he thought about caressing Nevada’s hair instead, but that pesky stipulation prevented him from doing so. And he wanted to break it. Was Nevada testing him? His hands slowly reach for him, but he changes his mind. Nevada wasn’t one to bluff, and he honestly needed this release. He brings his hands up and covers his mouth, audibly breathing out and leaning his head back. Quietly moaning Nevada’s name as he touches his chest once more, playing with the buttons on his vest.

Nevada was now fondling his balls and licking the underside of his shaft. He wanted to come at that moment. He yells, “NEVADA!”

Nevada stops sucking for a moment, but he keeps massaging his balls. Their eyes meet again.

“Pl-please continue,” he asks.

Nevada rolls his eyes, “You’re so goddamn polite.”

“M-most of the time,” he says before audibly breathing in through his teeth. “However, I _might_ do something very impolite if you keep playing with me like that.”

“Is that even possible?” Nevada returns to the same pace as before.

Caractacus’ legs begin to shake and he felt himself getting very hot. He knew he was close. Nevada licks around the head of his cock and gives his balls another gentle squeeze. “ _Bloody. Hell._ ” His hips buck a little, and he touches his thighs. It was when Nevada deep throats him Caractacus could no longer withhold his climax. Moaning out Nevada’s name one last time, he orgasms into his mouth.

Nevada makes a surprised noise that turns into a satisfied sound. He takes Caractacus’ spent cock out of his mouth and swallows. “Heh.”

Caractacus tilts his head, “Hmm?”

“Surprised you don’t taste like candy,” he says as he stands up.

“Why? Why would I?” Caractacus blushes and puts himself away.

Nevada points to the jar half-filled with various candies, “You know why.”

He pretends to gasps, “I’m not the only one who eats from there.”

“Majority of it.”

“Touché,” he straightens out his vest. “Am I allowed to touch you now?”

“Yes.”

Caractacus immediately wraps his arms around him, making Nevada say “ _Ooooooof_.” He nuzzles him, “You have no idea how bad I wanted to.”

He smirks, “Why I didn’t let you. I could feel you squirm.” He playfully licks his lips.

“Cheeky bastard.”

“You owe a dollar,” Nevada teases.

Caractacus retorts, “And you owe me round two and I get to touch you.”

“Maybe. Maybe not. Ya gotta earn it.”

Caractacus smiles, “I’ve earned my fair share.” He kisses his neck. “And I’m sure I can convince you.” He trails his lips to his left shoulder. He tugs his shirt collar to expose more skin, and he sucks on his shoulder a bit.

“You think you’re so confident.”

“ _I think?”_ He slides a hand over Nevada’s pronounced bulge, causing him to shiver involuntarily. “ _I know_.” He slides his hand up to his chest, caressing his right pectoral. Kissing the other side of his neck, he says, “You can trust me.”

Nevada clicks his tongue, “Just say you want your dick sucked again.”

Caractacus pauses. He was afraid he was being too forward with Nevada. Yet being called out made him stir again. He tried to rationalise why. He had to know as his thoughts were getting him nowhere. “I admit I am a bit curious about your previous request.”

“Cause I didn’t want to be distracted.” Nevada said as he takes Caractacus’ hand and places it back on his crotch.

This puzzled him and he noticed the bulge was bigger. Was he enjoying this Q & A or his touches? Caractacus hoped Nevada would return the favour. Using his free hand, he opens Nevada’s shirt and tugs on the collar to view his tattooed shoulder. He kisses along the visible lines while he squeezed Nevada’s bulge.

“You’re gonna make me fucking cum in my pants.”

“One less distraction,” he gives an innocent smile.

“Smartass,” he hisses as he places a hand over Caractacus’ own.

“You know I’m right,” Caractacus said in a matter-of-fact tone. He used the texture of the cotton and denim to his advantage. He nips at his skin, leaving a few hickeys behind.

“ _Coño, Crackpott. Más_ ,” Nevada commands.

“As you wish,” he kisses his neck, noting how warm it was. It was true he wanted to feel Nevada’s tongue again. And he knew Nevada tested that want. He hadn’t stopped him, so he pressed this curiosity further. Gripping his erection tighter, he gives a few more tugs; each with varying pressure. Nevada says nothing except tilting his head back, breathing heavily. Caractacus nipped his exposed neck. He whispers to himself, “You _do_ trust me.”

“Heard... that,” Nevada grunts.

Caractacus quickens his strokes and Nevada’s cock twitches in his grip.

“ _Vas a_... you know you’re gonna have to... Clean this up after.”

“Laundry doesn’t bother me,” he purrs into his ear.

“ _Carac... fuck!_ ” Nevada climaxes and a small dark spot forms.

“Splendid,” Caractacus lets go.

After catching his breath he says, “You’re so fucking weird.”

He nods, “mmmbut you’re dating me.”

“Is that what this is called?” He snickers as he takes off his pants and boxers.

Caractacus eyes the huge mess that he caused, and he blushes. “T-technically.”

Nevada shrugs and turns his back to him, taking off his shirt.

Caractacus gazes at the muscles in his back and shoulders flexing, causing him to stir once more. Especially when he looks over at Nevada’s intricate shoulder tattoo. His eyes trail down to view his rear.

He peers over his shoulder, with a sly smile, “Quit staring, and get undressed.”

Caractacus snaps back to reality. “Oh... ehm, right,” he shakes his head as his blush turns more crimson. Slowly he disrobes, and when he was nude Nevada carefully pushes him onto the couch.

“Spread ya legs,” Nevada kneels.

Caractacus does as he says. It was weird how quickly he would follow his commands. In fact, it was becoming second nature.

Nevada rubs the inside of his thighs, avoiding his privates. Caractacus looks down, watching as his cock slowly got rigid again.

Nevada looks up at him, “Cute.” He leans down, kissing his left thigh.

Caractacus coos as he feels Nevada’s stubble against his skin. Without thinking, he reaches for him and caresses his shoulders.

Nevada stops and asks, “Did I ask?” He looks at him and narrows his eyes.

“I... could sense it.”

“Bullshit,” he laughs. “But continue cause it feels incredible.”

Caractacus was more than happy to oblige. He presses his thumbs gently into his shoulders and continues his massage.

Nevada kisses his inner left thigh again; with his tongue, he licks his inner right thigh to the base of his cock.

Caractacus’ breath hitches. Nevada had barely done anything, and yet it felt electric. His cock twitches with excitement.

With his left hand, he steadies Caractacus, and takes him into his mouth. His movement was slow and steady.

Caractacus’ hands go from his shoulders to his hair. Hearing no protestations from the other, he entangles his fingers in his hair; careful not to pull or yank.

Nevada swirls his tongue around the head and strokes the shaft, causing Caractacus to moan loudly. With his other hand he fondles his balls like before. When he takes his length again, he very lightly grazes his teeth on the underside.

“ _Dear Lord!_ ” Caractacus gasps as he plays with his hair more.

Nevada does it again on the intake, and pulling back, he licks around his shaft.

“ABOUT TO!”

Nevada lets go of his balls and squeezes his left thigh.

“NEVADA!!!” Caractacus pulls on his hair and climaxes hard into his mouth. After, he leans back into the couch to catch his breath.

Wiping his own lip with his thumb, Nevada stands up and leans over Caractacus.

Caractacus was caught unaware when Nevada kisses him. He could taste himself as soon as Nevada’s tongue slides against his. The kiss lasts for a few seconds.

Nevada, saying nothing, gets up and goes into the bathroom.

Caractacus assumed he was in there to brush his teeth until he heard the shower turn on. He gets up and knocks on the open door. “May I join?”

As Nevada was about to step in, he smirks. “Not gonna stop you.”

He smiles and gets in with him. Part of him wanted to ask what changed his mind, but he didn’t want to ruin it. Grabbing a washcloth, he wets it and then washes Nevada’s back.

Nevada turns his head, pursing his lips. “You’re lucky I like you... sort of.”

Caractacus laughs some and rests his head on his shoulder, kissing his cheek. “I know.”


End file.
